My Life
by Usarea
Summary: I wrote this story in 1999, while still in high school and fanfictions didn't exist. I added my own character and changed some of the names. I've cleaned up the grammar and spell checked it and even reverted some of the names back  please enjoy!


Chapter One: Humble Beginnings

My life starts off a little hazy, mostly me questioning my self worth and the purpose of my existence, in the end I'd find it. Believe me, I would never have figured on how far it would really go. I had power, not only the powers that everyone on my planet had, like for instance to fly, I wasn't very good at that though. I could barely take off and when I did I could only get ten feet off the ground. Any way, I had political power as well. I was princess of my small planet. My father, King Darean, was in search of my mother, Queen Catherine, who had left for a peace treaty to a planet called Vegeta, the people on the planet was called , makes since. We were on our planet, which was called Daudra, getting ready to retrieve my mother from Vegeta, here I'll set the seen.

A beautiful planet with large buildings made from crystals, streets made of diamond-like crystals, people running around to complete they're daily activities and then the castle. A towering fortress made of crystal and precious stones such as sapphire and ruby. Stairs that lead in all directions, stairs that wind and bind into all directions, large doors leading into massive rooms for balls and dinning and eating and reading, long halls wondering into various parts of the castle, beautiful furniture from all over the galaxy, all made of gold and silver. And then there's me, a ten year old with long flowing black hair, pail skin, bright green eyes, long dress knitted from the finest silk in all the known galaxies the colors of jade, scarlet and ebony flowing around me and a nurse casing behind me.

"Princess Katawna! Please, your father has instructed me to take you to the ship." she panted behind me.

"Then you will have to catch me, don't you?" I ran down another hall and was stopped by my father.

He was tall, cleanly shaved, long black hair as mine, not as long as mine though, dark green eyes and very masculine. He bent down and lifted me up onto his shoulder.

"Have I told you that you are the most beautiful of any in the known galaxy, Katawna?" he asked.

"Everyday!" I said laughing.

"Well I told you again. Are you ready to see your mother?" he asked.

I looked at the nurse who was done with her panting, she excused herself and left.

"Yes! I can't wait!" I said as my father took me to the ship.

We were seated and watched as the last of the servants left the rest of the baggage in the holding area and then backed away from the ship. As the massive ship made from metal and gold plated trimmings took off, they waved and shouted they're good byes and best wishes. I sat impatiently and concentrated on forming my energy balls.

I lifted my tiny hands and poised them in front of each other and then concentrated. Soon a small ball to light grew from in between my hands, the more I concentrated the bigger it got and the more the white of the light turned orange, soon the ball began to push my hands apart. It was also turning red and hot to the touch.

I decided that was enough and let go of my concentration and the energy went surging into arms through my hands, then I felt a serge of energy in my chest as it filled my very being. I closed my eyes and hoped that the feeling would never leave and then I heard someone clear their throat. I opened my eyes and saw my father standing in front of me. I smiled.

"Hi father." I said happily.

He smiled back.

"That was very good, soon you'll be as good as your old man." he said smiling some more. Suddenly his hand went in his pocket and he pulled something out.

"Hold out your hands, I have something for you." he said.

Holding out my hands he showed it was a necklace and then put it around my neck, clasping it behind my head and pulling my hair over it. It was gold with a red glowing sign for MARS on the front of it (a heart with an arrow forming at the bottom). I looked up and through my arms around my father's neck. It was common for me to receive gifts from father, but what I got from him was mostly useful things like brushes and combs and shoes, this was the first piece of jewelry from my father. When I let go he looked down at me in that loving way. He knelt down on one knee so he would be eye level with me. His humongous hands went gently to my shoulders. His loving eyes turned into those filled with concern.

"This necklace will protect you till you are strong enough to protect yourself from harm, now we are almost to Vegeta, Saiyans are a little savage, they evolve into large Ozaros when they have enough power, and compared to you father, that's alot of power. So I want you to stay on the ship while I go fetch your mother, then we can all go home, okay Princess?" he asked.

I only nodded slowly and then started to look out the window. You couldn't see much of the planet because it was surrounded by red gas. But there we were, on Vegeta. The ship slowly landed on the surface of Vegeta, the ship landed with a bounce and then rocked into a still position.

I watched desperately as my father left to the door. As it opened to reveal stairs leading down to the floor of the planet. The ground was this dusty red when the stairs hit the ground the red dust flew and at the bottom were Saiyans waiting to help my father with his stuff and help him get to where ever he was going. They didn't look any different from regular people, maybe they looked better than most, with their bulging biceps and their pretty eyes... but there was more.. they had more power then the people on my planet, the king of the Saiyans had more power than even my father could ever imagine! That was a lot of power! He paused at the door, he looked back and smiled. He turned back and went down the stairs.

"I love you, father." I whispered as a tear fell from my eye.

I sat and sat until I couldn't stand it no longer. Getting up from the chair I ran to the button on the wall of the ship that opened the ship's door. Reaching for it I hesitated.

'What if father gets mad at me for disobeying him?' I thought.

I let my hand shrink back to my side. I thought of this for only a few moments before a better and easier thought came to mind. At that I pushed the button and watched the stairs hit the red dirt. I watched with much delight.

'I'm going to see my father again and there was nothing to stop me! He'll get over it.' I thought again, this was the thought that got me to push the button in the first place.

I walked down the stairs and the dust slowly settled. When it did I saw the whole city! There were building made of what looked like white clay and the windows were glass stained purple, they all had this round look about them, no ninety degree angles anywhere. Some buildings were so high they seemed to touch the sky.

I saw Saiyans running all about, some fling. A wind blew and a strand of hair went in my face, pushing it back made me look to my left. There standing was the same guys that helped my father off the ship. Now I could see them a lot clearer. They were both tall, about six feet eleven, both had black hair. All Saiyans had black hair though. One of the Saiyan's hair was sticking strait up, his long hair stood at least four feet above his head, his dark eyes were narrowed in the deep conversation he was having, his pointed nose twitched every now and then and he had a long scar coming from his left eye down the side of his face and ending at his jaw line.

The other had long wavy hair that went past his shoulders, his eyes set in a scowl and shined with impatience, his lips set in a frown while the other continued to talk. They were both wearing the same red outfits and big black boots. The red outfits were like jump suits that mechanics use so that don't get dirty.

The pants legs were tucked in the boots and the long sleeves were tucked into the large black cuffs they wore. The one with the scar was waving his arms while the other had his arms crossed and listened, like he was waiting for his turn to talk. With each passing minute his frown deepened.

' Maybe this would me a good time to go find my father.' I thought slowly backing up. Suddenly I accidently stepped on a twig while I was backing up. The frowning Saiyan lifted his hand and with his index finger pressed it to his lips. The scared Saiyan looked confused and surprised by the fact that he was telling him to hush. The Saiyan seemed to be concentrating. I read what he was saying, his lips formed:

"I heard a sound come from..." he said and then suddenly pointed in my direction.

"...there!" he finished while one long finger pointed strait at me!

They both looked at me with surprise and then anger.

"Where did she come from?" the scared one asked.

"Maybe she's one of Freza's spies." the one said not frowning this time but scowling.

The scared one was bewildered.

"That young?" he asked looking at the other.

"Vegeta is that same age and he was a spy as well as one of our own." he said and then started towards me.

He started slow at first and then began to speed up.

'Uh oh! These guys mean business, I better get out of here while the getting's good!' I thought turning and running.

I pulled my dress up so I wouldn't trip on it.

'Wait a minute, it'll be faster if I fly!' I thought.

Concentrating, I stopped and slowly levitated myself about ten feet into the air. I could hear the Saiyans getting closer, but they weren't running anymore, they were now flying after me! Building up my force I launched myself forward, a great stream of light followed me as I excelled my speed but I could not match the speed of the Saiyans. They were lean and fit and young, yet they were older than me and more experienced at flying. Suddenly I found my power was decreasing and I had to find some place to hide. Suddenly a green light flew past me.

'That was an energy blast! They're shooting at me!' I thought trying to go as fast as I could. "She's only a girl, Gaya, she can't do that much damage!" I heard the scared one say.

"If she heard a word we said than we are in more trouble then you can ever imagine!" the one called Gaya yelled back.

I flew to the buildings and turned a sharp corner and stopped. I could go on no longer. Looking around I found a bunch of metal boxes with lids. Flying to one I lifted the lid, seeing there was nothing in it I climbed in and pulled the lid closed. I heard the Saiyans' voices from outside.

"Where did she go? She couldn't have vanished, could she?" the scared one asked.

"No Prinka, but if she is gone we've got to tell the king and then he'll have to move up the attack date to today!" Gaya said.

Soon the voices grew fainter and fainter. But just when I thought it was safe to go out another bunch of voices came, they were speaking another language, I could've deciphered it but suddenly the box began to move and the box was being lifted up. I decided to wait till the box stopped moving completely before trying to get out, but the box continued to move for what seemed like forever, at that I was so sleepy I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and then I drifted slowly into a deep sleep.

I didn't dream but when I woke up in darkness I cried out. I slowly lifted the lid and peered outside. I was no longer out side, but on a ship. A very big ship, and this seemed to be the cargo area. I opened the lid a little more and slowly climbed out. Closing the lip lightly it made a dull thud. Suddenly I heard voices and I ran behind the metal boxes.

"They all better be here, for your sake, Master Freiza doesn't know anything about mercy. All of his boxes cannot even have a single scratch or you'll be paying so dearly!" a loud voice said.

"Oooooooo, yes, all here, all good, all fine, please let me leave." this voice stuttered with panic. "First we will check all the boxes, and then, if they are all here and in good condition, we will let you go." the voice said in a nasty tone, almost like he wanted to find something wrong so he could hurt whoever he was talking to.

"Please Bulmar, take all that I own, just let me go." the other pleaded.

There was silence that lasted so long that it seemed to eat me whole. "Quit now Fama, my men will inspect, you must be quiet so that they can concentrate." Bulmar said and them chuckled about some evil secret only he knew.

I had a slight idea of what his secret was, it was that Fama wasn't leaving out of this place alive, Bulmar would see to that. Suddenly there was sounds all around, sounds of many shuffling feet, the turning over of metal boxes and the clang of metal against metal as the lids hit the metal floor of the ship. Suddenly a face came into view, we were nose to nose. I screamed and flew up. "What is that?" Bulmar muttered.

I could see them all clearly, Bulmar was a tall, well built man with long green hair that was held back in a braid, he had a slender face and almond shaped eyes that shown a cool teal blue. He wore a silky long sleeved shirt with a blue vest tucked into black pants that were tucked into black shiny boots. One of his ears were pierced with a gold stud and his skin was a light blue.

To me he looked rather charming. He frowned. The man standing next to him was whimpering like a small pup, he was Fama. Fama was a short bald man who was chubby and his skin was a dark tanned orange-ish color. His eyes were large and round, he had a big nose and in his gaping mouth you could see he only had a couple of teeth, all rotting.

He had fallen on his butt and stared at me in horror. He was just wearing an old leather vest that exposed his chest and some baggy green slacks with bare feet. He didn't blink, it was as if he dared not to. The men that stood around with shocked expressions must've been servants for they all wore the same uniforms, white tank tops with black slacks and sandals. They all varied in sizes but they all seemed to look the same.

I saw that Bulmar was blocking the only exit. Looking around I tried to find an exit, suddenly I saw an air duct in the ceiling small enough for me to fit through, to too small for anyone else. Bulmar looked at the servants in a board glance.

"Well, get her idiots, Freiza doesn't like stowaways. We'll take her to him and he'll dispose of her properly." he said.

That got all of them into action and they got a quick run in order to fly up into the small space of the ceiling. Not giving it another thought I made a power ball and blasted the air duct open, fling through it, I didn't look back. Bulmar's eyes narrowed and watched with impatience as one of the servants got stuck in the air duct trying to catch me. "Idiots." he murmured.

I saw several doors on one hall alone, the halls were well lit and I could see where I was going at all times. Slowly I stopped fling and settled gently on my feet. Walking through hall after hall I thought I was going in circles. Suddenly I saw Bulmar coming down the same hall so I ducked behind a large garbage bin.

"Don't worry, we'll find her!" one of the servants said.

"That doesn't matter right now, we have bigger problems right now! King Vegeta and his army have invaded the ship and we will have to help Freiza clean up the mess when it's over, I mean if there's anything left when he's done that is." Bulmar chuckled and led the servants off. They're all going to be slaughtered! I thought getting up and running in the opposite direction. I ran down the hall and then turned right down another hall when I heard a lot of footsteps coming up right from behind me! I ran faster and saw a dead end! I searched wildly for a place to escape when I saw a door that was opened and ran into it. The room was huge, at the end of it was a window showing the planet Vegeta!

It seemed so small from where we were at! Suddenly I noticed there was a chair in front of the window and two men standing beside it. One of the men I noticed was Bulmar. Him and the other man, who was tall but stocky, he had a green completion and a large head and bulging cheeks. He was wearing armor of black that had almond shaped metal shoulder guards, black tights and black boots.

They were both looking out the window, so was the chair, if there was anyone in it. They hadn't noticed me in there. Knowing the men behind me would be in here any minute I hid behind a large plant about twenty feet from the door.

Suddenly the footsteps got louder and louder until the men actually entered the room. The one in the lead was one I knew as King Vegeta, he was a tall Saiyan with long black hair and a black beard and mustache, he had dark eyes and was wearing the royal uniform of blue silk and gold trimmings. On the left side of his chest there was a gold crest showing he was king. There was at least twenty other Saiyans behind him ready to fight. They were all wearing the same red outfits that I saw the two Saiyans wearing that chased me!

"Freiza!" King Vegeta yelled.

"Don't yell, not only is it unnecessary, it's rude to yell indoors." a voice came from the chair, it was a low toned voice that seemed to purr, or growl.

The chair turned around and revealed who sat in it. The creature was about a foot taller than I was, he had a white face with two pink streaks coming from each lemon shaped eye, his eyes were purple, he had black lips and two black horns coming from each side of his head and they stuck out like spikes. His chest was pink, his stomach was white, his shoulders were pink and the rest of his arm, including hands, were white which ended in long black nails. His legs were also white. His toes were rather different, they were like fingers, but he only had four finger like toes on each foot which ended in long black nails.

He smiled and looked up at King Vegeta and chuckled. I shivered, you could almost feel the power from that mere stare. The king scowled.

"Freiza, who are you to go back on our deal?" he growled and stepped closer to Freiza.

Freiza frowned, floated up and landed gracefully on his feet. Once he was standing you could see the long pink tail of his. He stepped right up to King Vegeta. I knew King Vegeta was powerful, but how powerful? Enough to destroy Freiza? Suddenly Freiza flew up and uppercut the king and landed back to his feet before the king could land himself. The king lay on the floor and blood flowed from his mouth, you could tell from just looking at him that he was dead. The gold crest had flew off and landed at Freiza's feet.

"Long live the king." he snickered and then laughed.

The rest of the Saiyans gasped and stepped back in horror. They could not believe that they're king was dead, and now they were left standing there totally helpless. Freiza raised a finger and pointed at the large mass of men.

A small light came from his finger, and before the men could even blink the light went rushing to them and reduced them into dust right before my very eyes! I was left shaking, tears streaming down my eyes and staring with a gaping mouth. Behind the plant I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms tightly around them. Freiza stood there a moment, still a frown on his face.

"Those insolent monkeys! They are a pest that needs proper exterminating. Stupid Saiyans, invade my ship and try to order me like I was even remotely close to being as low as they!" he said through clenched teeth.

"Ignorant." Bulmar said.

"Dumb." said the other.

"Well, anyway, there's a mess to clean. It's a dirty job, but I enjoy doing it." he said smiling and then walked towards the door.

Suddenly he stopped at the door and then looked in the direction of the plant I was hiding behind! He smiled and then looked over his shoulder.

"Well, let's go. You do not want to miss this!" he said waiting for the other two to catch up with him and then went out the door.

The door closed and I listened as I heard the footsteps get fainter and fainter, then I could hear them no longer. I slowly moved from my hiding spot and then searched the room for a way out. My searching led me to the window and I looked out it.

And then I saw something odd, I saw a whole bunch of dots, which were Saiyans floating above their atmosphere, probably waiting for news of Freiza's demise. Suddenly a large light came from one of dots, and then I saw large red ball of energy!

From this far away it must've be the size of the sun! Only this one didn't belong to a Saiyan, that was coming from some where else in space.

The large light coming from one of the Saiyan was sucked into the red energy ball and then the energy ball moved toward Vegeta! In a matter of moments the whole planet was exploded before me in a massive ball of fire and then there was nothing left moments later.

I felt sorry for Saiyans, and then I remembered my parents were on that planet, and now the planet was gone!

I don't know how long I stood there before the door to the door opened, but when it did, all I could do was stand there with no where to hide. There standing the doorway was Bulmar and the other one.

"There she is. The one I told you was hiding in the cargo area. What do you think Qwezer?" Bulmar asked and smiled.

"Ew, she's pretty! Can I keep her?" he said and looked at me as though he was going to eat me. I panicked and hid behind the chair, as if that was going to help.

"That's up to Freiza." Bulmar said.

"I heard my name being mentioned, what is up to me?" a voice came from behind Bulmar and Qwezer.

The two parted and allowed Freiza to enter the room.

"What are you idiots gawking at? There is nothing in here to sustain your short attention span that long." Freiza said in a frosty tone.

"She's hiding behind the chair, Master Freiza." Qwezer said bowing.

"She? This should be rather interesting considering I have no females on this ship." he said smiling.

"Step out from your hiding, it isn't polite for anyone to lurk about in someone's home without first introducing yourself to the host." he said in a sly tone that almost seemed genuine.

If I step out he'll blast me, if I don't step out he'll blast me through the chair. Do I really have a choice? I thought.

I slowly stepped out from behind the metal chair and into the light which hurt my eyes. Finally everything came into focus. I noticed that I was only a couple of feet from Freiza, I didn't mean to do that! I wanted to be as far away from that monster as possible! But now I was too scared to move.

Freiza smiled and looked down at me.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing? Let me guess, are you a Saiyan?" he asked then raised his hand to his chin and stroked it.

I looked down and shook my head. There was some silence as Freiza thought about this. He slowly walked right in front of me until I was eye level with his chest about an inch from my nose. I was so scared I could barely breath.

"Are you lying to me?" he said in a deep harsh voice.

He's going to blast me! He's going to blast me! I am so dead! I thought.

Once again I shook my head and continued to look at the ground.

"Then what are you then?" he asked not changing a single note.

"Uh, I am a Daudrain, sir." I said, my voice quivering and my body shaking at his mere closeness.

He started to chuckle in his evil way.

"What is your name?" he asked.

As his chest rose and fell I watched as the breathing grew faster. "Katawna, sir." I said trying hard not to breath.

"Aw, you must be King Darean's daughter." he said and then it was all silent.

Suddenly his hand went to my face and he grabbed my chin in between his thumb and middle finger. He lifted my face and looked down at it. This terrified me into almost collapsing beneath my own weight.

"I have no need for a small girl among my ranks." he muttered and then with great force threw me across the room.

I hit the wall and landed to my knees.

"Yes master, but in time this small girl will become a young woman. A young woman of great beauty." Bulmar whispered in Freiza's ear as I cowered by the wall and not dared to move.

"I have no use for beauty on my ship. Beauty holds no power." Freiza said.

"Yes, but if she has powers herself, and under your leadership as her master and her as your slave... She can be underestimated by the enemies by her beauty and destroy them when their defense is down! She is a Daudrain after all." Bulmar concluded.

Freiza thought about it and everything was silent. Then he turned to Bulmar and motioned for him to kneel in front of him so he could see him at eye level.

"I will put her in the cell with Vageta, there she will stay till I see fit for her to relocate." Freiza said.

"But everything that has went in Vageta's cell has never made it out alive, or even survived the night for that matter." Bulmar said looking bewildered.

"Exactly." Freiza said smiling and turning in my direction.

"Oh, this is a test of real power. If she makes it then she has a power strong enough to repeal Vageta, but if she doesn't, oh well." Bulmar said laughing in his charming way.

"Bulmar." Freiza said over his shoulder.

"Yes sir." he said standing strait.

"Take Princess Katawna to her new cell and introduce her to her new cell mate." he said smiling at me and winked.

Oh no! I'm going to die! I just know it, that look in his eyes is just terrible! I thought as Bulmar picked me up in his arms and walked away with me.

Down the dark tunnels and hallways he carried me as if I were a baby. I dared not move, not a single muscle. We finally reached a door made of a really thick metal with only a small window to it with bars, it let in only a little bit of light.

Bulmar took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, opening it quickly enough to throw me in he slammed the door shut and locked it behind him. I hit the opposite wall hard with my side and then landed on the floor in a heap.

I didn't want to move, I didn't want see, I didn't want to listen, I didn't want to hear, I didn't want to smell, I didn't want to taste, I didn't want to think, I didn't even want to breath! I sat on my feet, my hands were in my lap, I stared into the darkness on nothing in particular.

Slowly my eyes adjusted and I could see everything in the small cell, yet I saw nothing. I was sinking in my own pit of despair and then I was numb to my pain. Then thoughts crept in, thoughts of the planet Vegeta and all the Saiyans that lived on it when it exploded.

My father and mother was on the planet when it blew!

Tear swelled in my eyes and spilled over my cheeks. I threw my face into my hands and began to cry.

"What are you blubbering about?" a voice came from the right side of the cell.

I looked out of my hands to see a boy about my age sitting on a metal bench. He looked like a Saiyan, he had long black hair that stood strait up about two feet above his head, his eyes were dark and narrowed, he had a perfect little nose that was slightly upturned, he was wearing a black breast plate with metal pads over each shoulder, he had on black tights that were tucked into black boots with white rims.

He was frowning, he was slumped over, his legs were spread and he had an elbow on each thigh, his hands dangled in between his legs. I wiped my eyes and looked at him. He was cute, but I wasn't looking for a boyfriend, or any kind of friend for that matter. All I wanted was to be alone. When I didn't answer he just nodded his head.

"It doesn't matter anyway. You wont feel a thing and then it will all over in a matter of moments, or I could just kill you slow and painfully, which sounds like a whole lot more fun for me than the quick and painless stuff." he said smiling crookedly as he slowly stood.

Oh great, I survive an encounter with the most powerful being I have ever eye witnessed, an exploding planet, and two grown Saiyans just to be destroyed slowly and painfully by a guy that's only about a year older than I am. Great! I thought with despair and hid my face.


End file.
